DESCRIPTION: Program Characteristics: In this application, support is requested for continuation of the training program in molecular oncology and immunology at the New York University (NYU) Medical Center. Emphasis is placed on a combined education in molecular oncology and immunology for a better understanding of the regulatory mechanisms involved in cellular transformation and immunological cell responses. Thus, the general aim is to understand the molecular basis of oncogenic transformation with the identification of the genes responsible for the tumorigenic conversion and their mechanism of action. The immunological component will focus on an understanding at the molecular level of the cell interactions responsible for the activation of the immune response. Dr. Vittorio Defendi, the Director of the program, feels that cross-fertilization of these two disciplines allows the development of new approaches to studies of both oncogenes and of immunologically competent cells and fosters the development of translational research in cancer. There are four components that contribute substantially to this program. First, the Sackler Institute of Graduate Medical Studies was organized to improve biomedical education through inter- disciplinary planning among the basic science departments. At present, 208 students are enrolled in this institute, and Molecular Oncology and Immunology is one of six programs. Second, the NYU Cancer Center, established in 1977, constitutes a major resource of this training program. Dr. Defendi is also Director of the Cancer Center; it has 162 members organized into eight programs. Third, the Division of Pathology is directed by Dr. Nussenzweig. One major focus of this division is T cell recognition and antigen processing. Fourth, the newly established Skirvall Institute of Biomolecular Medicine is newly organized into four programs of molecular pathogenesis, molecular neurosciences, developmental genetics and structural biology; this institute will involve the addition of approximately 40 new scientists during the next three years. The program, although primarily based in the Department of Pathology, functions at the interdepartmental level.